Actions
Performing Actions A ship may perform one action during the Perform Action step of its activation (during the Activation Phase). The actions available to a ship are listed in the action bar on the right side of its ship card. A ship that is stressed for any reason cannot perform actions or execute red maneuvers. A ship can choose not to perform an action during the Perform Action step or when granted an action. Number of Actions There is no maximum limit to the number of actions a ship can perform over the course of a round, but a ship cannot perform the same action more than once during a single round, or perform an action it has failed this round. * If a ship has multiple damage cards with the same name, each damage card’s ability is a different action. * Some cards have multiple “'Action:'” headers, each of which indicates a different action. * Game effects such as “gain 1 focus token,” “boost,” or “acquire a lock” are not actions, and a ship can resolve these game effects any number of times each round. Game effects such as “perform a action,” “perform a action,” or “perform a action” are actions, and therefore each ship can perform each of these actions only once per round. Additional Actions In addition to the action during the Perform Action step, card abilities may instruct the ship to perform additional actions. There is no limit to the number of actions a ship can potentially perform; however, a ship cannot perform the same action more than once per round. Action Difficulty Actions have three difficulties: white, red, or purple. White is the least difficult, then red, then purple. * As a cost to attempt to perform a red action, a ship must gain 1 Stress token. * As a cost to attempt to perform a purple action, a ship must spend 1 . * If a ship is instructed to perform an action, the action is white unless stated otherwise. * If two or more effects would alter the color of an action from its default color (e.g. “treat the action as red” ), the action is treated as the most restrictive of those colors. Red Actions Some action icons are red. After a ship performs one of these actions, it gains a stress token. Purple Actions Some action icons are purple. As a cost to perform a purple action, the ship performing the action must spend 1 . Linked Actions When an action shows an arrow leading to another action, that second action can be performed for free after the first action. If the linked action is red, you gain a stress. Performing the linked action is optional. Example: Failing Actions Action List Barrel Roll Please see the Barrel Roll page for full rules on performing a Barrel Roll action. Move sideways with 1 straight template. Each ship token features hash marks printed along the sides. When performing a barrel roll, the short end of the movement template must be placed with the middle line of the template aligned with the hashmark on the side of the base. Then, the ship can be placed so the hashmark on the other side of the base is aligned to the front, middle, or back of the other short end of the template. This creates six possible final positions for a barrel roll. Boost Please see the Boost page for full rules on performing a Boost action. Move forward with 1 left bank, 1 straight, or 1 right bank template. This does not count as a maneuver. Calculate Gain 1 calculate token. Please see the Calculate page for full rules on performing a Calculate action. Cloak Gain 1 cloak token. Please see the Cloak page for full rules on performing a Cloak action. Coordinate Grant a friendly ship at range 1-2 to perform an action. Please see the Coordinate page for full rules on performing a Coordinate action. Evade Gain 1 evade token. Please see the Evade page for full rules on gaining an Evade. Focus Gain 1 focus token. Please see the Focus page for full rules on gaining a Focus. Lock Acquire a lock on a ship at range 0-3. Please see the Lock page for full rules on acquiring a Lock. Jam A ship at range 1 gains 1 jam token. Please see the Jam page for full rules on performing a Jam action. The Jamming Beam has a similar effect, but is an attack not an action. Reload Please see the Reload page for full rules on performing a Reload action. Choose one of the ship’s equipped Device, Missile, or Torpedo upgrade cards that has fewer active Charges than its charge limit. Add one Charge to that card. The ship then gains a Disarm token. Reinforce Gain 1 fore or aft reinforce token. Please see the Reinforce page for full rules on performing a Reinforce action. Rotate Rotate your turret arc indicator. Please see the Rotate page for full rules on performing a Rotate action. SLAM Execute a maneuver with the same speed. Please see the SLAM page for full rules on performing a SLAM action. FAQ Q: If the difficulty of an action is not stated (such as Lando Calrissian (Rebel, )’s unique action or the coordinate action “Vizier” Reaper can perform as part of its pilot ability), what is the difficulty of that action? A: White. However, note that if a ship is instructed to perform an action “on its action bar” this way, it uses the difficulty of the action on its action bar. Q: If a ship has red evade linked to another action (such as the TIE Aggressor or Attack Shuttle), Debris Gambit ( ) equipped, and is within range of an obstacle, does it treat the linked red evade as white? A: Yes, Debris Gambit modifies any red evade action on the ship’s action bar, including linked actions. Category:Content